<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Two Moons and a Red Sky by JKirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643753">Of Two Moons and a Red Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin'>JKirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Because Gai resorts to French when he is most excited, Discord: Tenzou's Cabin, Duke!Kakashi, I took Regency period England, Iruka has secrets, M/M, Romance, Sir!Yamato Tenzō, Tenzō's Cabin, Viscount!Gai, and I ain't telling you anything before Kakashi finds them out, and it landed on Mars, but I translated for you what I myself understood, even though there is no France because it's Mars, so I thought 'why not?', some french too, there will be some science here but in the second part, threw it into space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men trying to find their place under the Martian red sky. In a society drowned in luxury and greed, will they give in to a chance at romance or take a path more beaten and void of such excitement? Will Iruka, whose life is full of tragedy and secrets, accept a charming duke's hand? Will Tenzō, who wishes to be accepted by this wretched society, lose his chance at happiness with a kind viscount? Only red heavens know.<br/>---<br/>I bring to you, my dear reader, a Regency period drama and romance with a sci-fi twist!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Two Moons and a Red Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic began with a conversation about sci-fi fiction with RenGoneMad and then with another conversation about Regency AU in Kakashi's Lounge Discord Server. My inspiration was also fuelled by the wonderful atmosphere in the Umino Hours and Tenzo's Cabin Discord Servers. Folks, you are awesome, and I thank you for all the support!</p><p>The fic is not finished yet, but there will be only two parts to it. Because I am a slow writer, I was thinking whether or not I should post the first part now or wait until I finish the whole thing, but— If you know me, you know that I tend to overshare....so I would have ended up sharing most of it in sneak peeks anyways xP. So, please enjoy this, while I work on the rest!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our heroes, Tenzō and Iruka, find themselves at a ball and have their lives changed overnight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some essential vocabulary of regency slang and French words:<br/>a beau – a man with presence, good looking, a notable fashion icon<br/>inexpressibles – very tight pants, kinda like leggings; super trendy, but not many dared to wear it<br/>Mon beau frère – my handsome brother<br/>fleur de jeunesse – flower of youth<br/>a siren – a tease, charming but frustrating individual<br/>le beau monde – the fashionable crowd<br/>ma tulipe joyeuse – my joyful tulip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful evening for a ride, Tenzō decided. The sun was close to the horizon, and the red sky above begun changing colours to many different shades of blue. He's been away for so long, that almost forgot how beautiful the sunsets were on Mars. </p><p>When Kakashi offered to ride through the land instead of teleporting straight to the Hyuuga Manor, he believed it to be just a ploy to get them both late to the ball. However, he was certain now that it was a roundabout way of welcoming him home. </p><p>"We must make haste, Your Grace!" Tenzō spoke into his mouthpiece, then laughed at the usual comeback from his friend riding beside.</p><p>"Stop calling me that."</p><p>He quickly changed the gears on his sailboard to expand the solar sail further and sprinted forward effectively leaving Kakashi behind. His oxishield vibrated with every turn, only fuelling the rush he felt from the ride.</p><p>Leaving the clouds of dust behind, they raced through the rough landscapes around tall grey dunes towards a bright blue oxidome on the horizon. Among the stars, two odd-shaped moons begun to shine above them.</p><hr/><p>Iruka knew it was a bad idea from the moment he walked into the Hyuuga Manor. No, earlier than that – he knew it the very moment the thought was born in Naruto's head. Nevertheless, he allowed himself to be talked into the most preposterous act – sneaking into a ball. </p><p><em>You are awesome, you deserve to let your hair loose once in a while</em>, the boy from their orphanage insisted then. </p><p>So, that's what Iruka did, literally – undid the high ponytail he always wore and styled the hair in tidy waves. Next, he used concealing powder to cover the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose (an ugly gift of a life once lived). This way, no one was bound to recognize him, that he was sure of. </p><p>Iruka also changed his robes to a more appropriate attire. It's been a long time since he wore a formal evening waistcoat, but it still fit nicely. Dark brown was not in fashion anymore, but it brought out his hair, eyes, and warm tones of his skin. To complete the look and add a bit of flair, he tied a golden cravat around his neck. The other day, he bought this little piece of cloth on impulse and was, deep down, excited at the opportunity to wear it. </p><p>Getting inside the manor was easy. All it took was introducing himself as a guest of the Duke. It was common knowledge that the man, while always invited, of course, never showed up or was so very late that it hardly mattered. So, here he was – at a ball, surrounded by the richest and most fashionable crowd on the red planet.</p><p>The ballroom was grand with billions of tiny lights and crystals descending from its transparent ceiling, behind which Phobos and Deimos shone brightly high in the sky. Giant sculptures of trees, animals, and birds from Earth were built into the walls and embroidered in silver and synthetic pearl – all with the intention to make guests feel part of an ethereal forest. </p><p>Music filled the space as Iruka walked past dancing couples, wondering if he, too, would be able to get at least one dance. He was offered a flute of starwine—an invention of the planet that has never borne a single grape—and immediately emptied it, then took another one. It didn't taste nor look at all like the wine on Earth, but Iruka welcomed its sweet bitterness. Just by being here, he was breaking hundreds of rules of propriety and could use the courage. So far, luck was on his side, and he could only hope that it continued to stay that way.</p><p>"The Most Noble, The Duke of Elysium Planitia and Sir Tenzō Yamato." </p><p>Iruka heard the announcement of the newly arrived guests and felt the colour drain from his face. Far too quickly, his luck took another turn as the Duke, whose name he used to get in, actually decided to show up and with a guest of his own. </p><p>Through the crowd, he could see the butler whispering something to the Duke's ear then pointing in his direction – probably letting him know of Iruka's presence. The man locked gazes with him, and Iruka waited in fear for him to order the security to make way through the ballroom and escort him out. Instead, he lowered his head curtly in a greeting and smiled, then proceeded further into the room, already surrounded by people eager to converse with a duke.</p><p>Iruka couldn't think of a single reason as to why the man decided to spare him but decided not to dwell on it too much. The night was young, and he was eager to enjoy it to the fullest.</p><hr/><p>"He is a fair prospect," Tenzō whispered as they walked through the crowd to the fountain of sparkling starwine. Kakashi dared to roll his eyes, making him wish to pour the whole fountain over the man's unruly grey hair.</p><p>"Red heavens, Tenzō. You must be truly desperate."</p><p>"Grant you, he is not the prettiest, or youngest, but beauty is not something that I look for in a spouse."</p><p>"I still believe it to be arrant nonsense for you to want to marry." </p><p>"I see no other way. Look at them, Kakashi," with his flute glass, Tenzō pointed at people crowding the room—in lavish evening gowns and tailored waistcoats, waltzing through the ballroom or chatting on the sidelines—<em>le beau monde</em>, "They do not see me as their own. Not any one of them! They are appreciative of my money, of course. I have been asked to loan four times this evening, and I am yet to dance! Honestly, I shall establish a loan bank. But don't you see? Without a title, they will not accept me. Ever."</p><p>"So, you are now in need of a spouse."</p><p>"That I am."</p><p>"Poor soul."</p><p>"Oh please, I am far from poor, and people here married for reasons far less admirable!" Tenzō huffed and took another sip of wine. He built his fortune by inventing skywood – a synthetic material, resembling very much the wood from Earth, but not as flammable and so much lighter; it was ideal for building solar sailing ships that roamed the space between his home and furthest moons of Saturn. For this invention, he was knighted by the Queen herself. But wealth and knighthood had little value in the eyes of the high society of Mars. These people saw him as an orphan, still, without pedigree. And he was tired of it. </p><p>"Well, this is very tragic," Kakashi sighed. "I've lost you once, my friend, to your invention. For years you travel without a single letter. Then, finally, you return but only to be lost again. This time, though, to the shackles of marriage." </p><p>"I never knew you to be such a drama queen, Your Grace." Tenzō snorted and received a playful shove in the shoulder. </p><p>"I am going to introduce you to a childhood friend of mine—Lord Maito. You haven't met him yet but should." </p><p>"Is he single?"</p><p>"Widowed, but he is not a marriage prospect. Not for you. He knows most of the ton and will be of some help finding a match that suits your taste, however little of it you may have."</p><p>"I do appreciate it. Why is he not a prospect, though?"</p><p>"I'm serious, Tenzō, don't even go there."</p><p>"Alright, alright. Where is he?"</p><p>"There."</p><p>Tenzō followed Kakashi's gaze to the middle of the room, where guests swirled in a waltz. Immediately, his eyes landed on a tall gentleman in a silver waistcoat and dazzling white shirt. True to the latest fashions, his emerald cravat matched green inexpressibles that left very little to the imagination. The man glided through the floor with sure steps, effortlessly guiding another gentleman in a dance. As the pace of the music changed, he masterfully changed the partner to a young woman and continued with the waltz.  </p><p>"He is a beau."</p><p>"That is an understatement," Kakashi snorted, sipping his drink. </p><p>Once the dance finished, they approached the man who smiled at the Duke so brightly that the fairy lights above their heads got jealous.</p><p>"<em>Mon beau frère!</em> What a Marvellous Surprise for You to Join Us This Glorious Evening! To what do we owe the pleasure—oh, <em>oohhh</em>, who might you be?" the man turned his attention to Tenzō very quickly, then took a sure step inside his personal space and clasped both hands in greeting. "Kakashi, don't keep me waiting! Quickly introduce to me this tulip, this <em>fleur de jeunesse!</em>"</p><p>"Gai, this is Sir Tenzō Yamato, an old friend of mine," Kakashi introduced him, "Tenzō, this is Gai, The Viscount Maito of Solis Planum."</p><p>"Lord Maito," Tenzo tried to bow to politely close the introduction but only managed a short nod due to the limited space between them.</p><p>"Gai is quite alright! Might you, please, join me for a dance? It is a lovely evening, and we must absolutely dance! Only through dance and battle can one man truly understand the heart of another, but there is no battlefield around, and I cannot wait to form a bond of friendship with you, who has been a loyal friend to my childhood friend! For us to finally meet sounds very much like destiny!"</p><p>Overwhelmed and not quite sure about what was appropriate at that moment, Tenzō looked at his friend, who simply stood there snickering in deep amusement. He frowned at Kakashi and urged for at least some cue. <br/> <br/>"Just, go and dance! Gai is a good company, of this I assure you. While I go find another guest that I, as it turns out, brought to this ball."</p><hr/><p>Iruka was taking a break from the crowd when the Duke found him. He felt the presence but didn't turn around. Instead, he studied a giant painting of blue waves.  It looked a lot like the stormy waters on Earth. He missed it dearly, and even though the painting didn't do it justice, it was the closest thing to an ocean that this dry planet had to offer. Iruka has been wanting to see this particular piece since he heard that the Hyuugas commissioned an artist from Titan to complete it. </p><p>"Your Grace," he said in greeting, casually sipping wine, as the man finally approached him.</p><p>"I do believe you have me at a disadvantage," the Duke cleared his throat and bowed.</p><p>"Indeed, I do," Iruka finally turned and returned the bow with a smile. "It was so very kind of you to not have me thrown out from the ball. I am most grateful."</p><p>"That was quite clever, to use a duke's name to sneak in. Do you do this often?"</p><p>"It is a special circumstance. I assure you, this will not ever be repeated."</p><p>"Did you steal any valuables yet, or have I arrived a tad too early?" The man's voice was playful, but Iruka did not appreciate the accusation, still.</p><p>"How dare you?"</p><p>"Then why, pray tell, must one sneak in under pretence of being a duke's guest?" </p><p>"I—" Iruka frowned, he knew it was a mistake to show up here, but at least once he wanted to join the fun, to laugh and dance with people without any care in the world. "I've never been to a ball before and simply wanted to see what it was like."</p><p>"So has it answered your expectations?"</p><p>"I didn't really know what to expect," he laughed sheepishly and looked towards the dancing crowd again. The Duke must have taken notice of this because, after a moment, a hand touched his in an invitation. </p><p>"May I? I am afraid that it would be improper for me to not dance with my guest, especially after having him wait in solitude among the unfamiliar crowd."</p><p>"You may," Iruka accepted the hand with a smile and placed his flute on a nearby table. "But if you think that I am a poor soul, that is lost among the unfamiliar crowd, you are mistaken. I know of everyone on that dance floor, and probably much better than yourself, Your Grace."</p><p>"You very much intrigue me."</p><p>He laughed at that and let himself be guided back to the ballroom, then swept in a waltz. The Duke danced gracefully, to say the least, but so did he, remembering the lessons from his youth. How long ago was now that he last danced? Too long. </p><p>"Do they announce you like this every time? <em>'The Most Noble, The Duke of Elysium Planitia'</em>—," Iruka mimicked the formal introduction bringing out a groan and a roll of eyes from his dance partner. "—such a mouthful. It is no wonder that you stopped attending balls."</p><p>"This is one of many reasons, yes. So, why today did you decide to venture to a ball?"</p><p>"It would have been my birthday," he confessed, too much enjoying the music and wind from all the swirling to its tunes. He also felt surprisingly at ease with gentle arms supporting his stance and guiding their movements between other dancing couples.</p><p>"An interesting choice of words," the Duke's grey eyes sparkled with amusement, and Iruka found himself thinking that he quite liked the colour. "You are still living, are you not?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, I am. Don't you feel the warmth spreading from my hand to yours?" </p><p>"That—" the duke's hand squeezed his, and Iruka's heart squeezed as well. "—yes, I do."</p><p>"As a gift, I allowed myself this little foolishness. A brief escape, if you will. So thank you, Your Grace, again, for not having me kicked out."</p><p>"Please, call me Kakashi," the duke's voice was warm, smooth, and charming. Iruka, obviously, heard the man speak before, but never in such sweet manner. It was a very, very nice change. </p><p>"Be careful, Your Grace. I might think that you are trying to seduce me."</p><p>"That's my intention, yes." Iruka's face filled with colour at the bold statement. And this blush deepened further as the duke's hand moved from the proper position down to the small of his back. It was an unbelievable but rather flattering thought that he was worthy of seduction. In his rather unique role within this society, Iruka didn't receive suggestive glances or comments. He was expected to conceal any passion or sexuality and exude friendship, goodwill, and most importantly neutrality. Knowing that someone considered him to be attractive was new and thrilling. To shake off the initial embarrassment, Iruka burst into laughter then moved his own arm along the strong shoulder until his fingers brushed the man's nape – the gesture even more scandalous than that of the Duke.</p><p>"Ah, why not?! Tonight I feel most reckless."</p><p>"You are a mystery," Kakashi whispered, eyes smiling, and Iruka burst into another fit of laughter.</p><p>"I assure you, I am not. Though, like all people in this room, I have my secrets."</p><p>"I would like to get to know you."</p><p>"As would I, Your Grace, but this ball—this moment—is all that I can give you."</p><p>"I'll take it."</p><hr/><p>"You are a good dancer, Sir Yamato! Fantastic posture, strong arms, and what a lovely way to —" </p><p>"—embarrass myself. I stepped on your foot three times already," Tenzō groaned apologetically before tripping over again. "—four! I must apologize, Lord Maito. In my years of travel, I must have forgotten how to dance, not that I knew much of it in the first place. Perhaps, we should stop before I ruin your footwear?"</p><p>"Don't you mind my footwear! As I was saying, you have great posture and strong arms. You are missing confidence in your step, which leads you to trip over, but with practice you will find your footing in no time! I assure you! Practise makes everything perfect!"</p><p>"I am afraid no one would want to dance with me by the end of this 'practice', how you called it."</p><p>"Well, I am still here, aren't I?"</p><p>"You are too kind, Lord Maito."</p><p>"Please, call me Gai. I cannot have you call me by the title when you are on the first name basis with Kakashi, whom I have known my whole life."</p><p>"Gai," Tenzō noticed the pleasant taste the name left on his tongue. "I would very much like for you to call me Tenzō, then," in response, the man beamed with such joy that everything around seemed to sparkle, so he tripped again. Immediately, Gai's hold on him tightened, and he felt the heat creeping up to his face. Was it possible to embarrass himself even further? "I really ought to learn how to not trip over my dance partner's feet."</p><p>"Perhaps I could be of service? We could practice every day! I usually spend my mornings exercising anyways, so it would be perfect!"</p><p>"I couldn't possibly impose."</p><p>"What nonsense! I shall make it my goal for the season to train you to be the best dancer this city has ever seen! If I fail, I shall run 500 laps around the whole of Solis Planum!"</p><p>"This seems excessive—"</p><p>"Are you free tomorrow morning, then?"</p><p>Tenzō wasn't sure what exactly prompted him to agree, but there was something so infectious about Gai's attitude and positivity that made him believe in his own ability to improve.</p><p>Without either of them noticing, their conversation flowed from the recent rumours of the ton though distant travels and adventures to their hobbies and favourite books. In just two dances (continuously interrupted by him tripping over Gai's and his own feet), he learnt more about the man than about Kakashi in all the years of their friendship. Gai was an open book, and Tenzō quite enjoyed the read.</p><p>At the end of the second dance, they continued their discussion over the sparkling starwine before going back to the dance floor, though with different partners. It would have been most scandalous to have three dances in a row. </p><p>"Sir Yamato, allow me to give you a piece of most sincere advice," his current dance partner was a fairly tall and noticeably beautiful woman about his age, introduced to him by Gai. She managed an estate a few towns over from Konoha. At first glance, she appeared to be a good marriage prospect, though, of course, he didn't plan to propose to her after just one dance. There was one thing that kept bothering him – her flowing maroon-coloured hair fell along her back down to her hips and kept getting stuck either in his cuffs of the wristwatch, which was incredibly annoying. Though, Tenzō was too polite to ever voice it out. "Do not spend too much of your time around Lord Maito," she continued, and Tenzō frowned at such a turn of their conversation that barely existed up to that point.   </p><p>"What do you mean by that, Lady Fuuka?"</p><p>"Oh, I saw you dancing earlier, my dear. Both of you are such charmingly looking men! It was hard not to look! But you should know that he is not a good company. Also, people hate those who talk too much. And that man talks so much!"</p><p>"Again, what exactly do you mean by that? He has been very kind to me this evening."</p><p>"He is a kind man, that's for sure, but a fool – a joker of the ton," she laughed, turning her head a little to the side in a gesture generally considered charming, but the words she spoke couldn't be further from it. "You see, he has nothing at all to his name other than the title. Not a penny! Even this waistcoat he wore previously to the ball at Inuzuka's just last year! I could never forget these scandalous colours." </p><p>"With all due respect, I must disagree. A person's wealth has little to do with their intellect or character."</p><p>"Disagree if you must, but hear me out. There is a reason for his current situation – and that reason is him being no other than a fool. He was married once; of this, of course, you should already know. Everyone knows. She was a woman shallow and greedy. Wrapped the man around her little finger at a ball and married him within a fortnight. By special license, I must add, and these things are costly. He was in love, the fool! But she,—" she laughed again, and Tenzō couldn't help but cringe at the sound. "—spent all his fortune on lavish parties, dresses, alcohol, or simply gambled away. He tried to stop her but kept falling for the same wretched lies over and over. And after spending every little penny, do you know what else she did?"</p><p>Tenzō waited for the woman to continue, regretting the moment he invited her for a dance. </p><p>"She died! Can you believe it? It wasn't even tragic, honestly. She died from all her greed – the wardrobe fell right on top of her, knocking her out. It was so full of dresses she never wore that the weight of it just squished the thing. The woman got what she deserved. But now, you see, he is without anything! A fool will always be a fool! So, you should stay away, as we all do."</p><p>He couldn't possibly continue with the dance after hearing that. Not when everything inside him was boiling with anger. He might not have known Gai for long, but the man has been a loyal friend of Kakashi's for a lifetime, and that spoke for itself. </p><p>"You are absolutely right about one thing, Lady Fuuka,—" Tenzō stopped them in the middle of the room, brought her small hand covered in sheer glove to his mouth and then narrowed his eyes at her. "—people hate those who talk too much."</p><p>With that, he walked away in search of Gai.</p><hr/><p>Outside the manor, everything was quiet in drastic contrast to the festivities still going on inside.  Iruka stretched and felt the pleasant tightness in all his muscles – he danced a lot tonight, enough to last another lifetime.</p><p>"It was a lovely evening and I thank you for your company," he addressed the Duke that followed him, "but now I must depart." <br/> <br/>Iruka didn't want to leave, if he were to be honest, but his life was outside of this—this fairytale. He needed to return, go back to the orphanage and make sure that all kids were tucked in for the night. A hand caught his, and he allowed himself to be guided closer to the man that made this night so much more wonderful. </p><p>"Will you at least allow me the pleasure of knowing your name?" Kakashi's breath was hot on his cheek, making him feel wanted, desired. <br/> <br/>"No, I will not," he inched closer to that warmth, "but I could, instead, allow a taste of my lips, Your Grace." He laughed out loud at just how wide Kakashi's eyes got at his boldness and stepped away. There was no way the Duke would take the bait. They had fun tonight – dancing and drinking, laughing under the fairy lights among the fashionable crowd. But all had to end. It was time to end it all—all this pretence—and to go back. <br/> <br/>"You are a siren,—" <br/> <br/>Iruka heard the growl behind but, before he could respond, the duke's arms were around him, sure and hard, as if not wanting for him to disappear in the night. His own arms flew up and buried into grey hair just the moment their lips connected, softly at first, and then with such intensity that made him cling to Kakashi as if the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. He welcomed that hot insistent mouth by parting his lips and felt wild tremors run along his nerves. He felt the rush of recklessness—the one that he allowed himself for just this night—and also sinking yearning for the life he was so cruelly denied. </p><p>With fervour and abandon, Iruka took from the kiss as much as he gave back. </p><p>As if he had lost everything—</p><p>
  <em>—he had.</em>
</p><p>As if it were the last time he would ever kiss someone—</p><p><em>—it was.</em><br/> <br/>"Thank you, your grace," he planted one last kiss on his charming duke's lips and broke their embrace "but I must go now."<br/> <br/>"Why must you leave?"</p><p>"I cannot make you understand," Iruka stepped on the teleporting platform, keyed in the coordinates on his watch and turned around to take the final look at the duke. Before flickering away he whispered: "Good bye, Kakashi."</p><hr/><p>The words that Lady Fuuka said have been weighing heavily on his mind, and he could not get rid of the strong sense of unfairness. Gai seemed like such a kind man that made him feel more welcome at this ball than the hosts or even Kakashi did. To hear what other people spoke of the man was so infuriating that his breath came out shallow, and both hands could not stop shaking.  He wanted to do something for Gai, to help, to— </p><p>"Gai, may I speak with you for a minute?" Finding the man wasn't difficult as his infectious laugh could probably be heard over on Neptune. So, as soon as Tenzō did, he dragged him to one of the galleries connected to the ballroom – for this conversation they needed a slightly quieter place. </p><p>"Of course, <em>ma tulipe joyeuse,</em>" Tenzō felt his cheeks get warmer at the form of endearment that Gai casually invented for him throughout the evening. "I very much enjoyed our earlier conversation and excited to continue! How was your dance with Lady—"</p><p>"Marry me," Tenzō blurted right out, impatient to share with Gai his idea. </p><p><em>He is not a marriage prospect. Not for you. </em>Kakashi's words came back to him but were brushed off quickly. At that moment, Tenzo knew that Gai was a perfect match for him.</p><p>"I—" for the first time, the man looked to be lost for words, which was okay because Tenzō wasn't done explaining yet.</p><p>"It is very sudden as we only got to know each other this evening. I apologize for that!" There was this insistent prickling sensation all over his body that was hard to ignore, but he needed to continue, needed to make sure Gai understood. "But please hear me out. Lady Fuuka said some things about your late wife, yourself, and what other people speak about you—discourteous! I cannot possibly stand by and let them treat you with anything less than utmost regard! Red heavens, I don't know why Kakashi has allowed this to continue for so long! Which is why I believe we shall marry," Seeing the frown deepen on Gai's face with every word, Tenzō panicked and moved closer to him, but the man stepped to the side, and he delivered his last argument. "With your title and my wealth, no one would dare to disrespect you!"</p><p>Gai quietly disposed of his flute glass on a nearby table, and Tenzō felt the weight of that silence with his whole body. </p><p>"It is a generous proposal, and I thank you," the man finally spoke. "But I must refuse."</p><p>"Refuse? Why?"</p><p>"You do not know me well enough—"</p><p>"We'll have the rest of our lives for that!"</p><p>"—If you did," Gai looked him square in the eyes, unpleased with the interruption, and now it was Tenzō's turn to take a step back. "You would not have asked me to commit to such an act—to a loveless marriage. Deem me old-fashioned, but I do believe that two people shall only form such a bond through love." </p><p>"Love?" What did love have to do with anything? People spoke ill of him behind his back, did that not worry Gai at all? "They call you a fool!"</p><p>"If a fool is a man searching for love, then, indeed, I am one. So, let them call me that. If you'll excuse me, Sir Yamato—"</p><p>As the man walked past him, Tenzō wanted to reach out and stop him, but his body didn't listen and simply stood there, frozen to the spot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time for confessions: This is, actually, my very first KakaIru fic......if you haven't noticed. I was super worried about not doing it right that didn't even want to give it a try...But my fanfiction New Years resolution was to write more senseis, so here I am!</p><p>Please tell me what you think about this first part! Did it leave you with a bunch of questions about this world and our heroes pasts? If yes, then good! As that was the intention XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>